


Ein Licht in der Finsternis

by AkbalKai



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkbalKai/pseuds/AkbalKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk war nie ein Mensch der lange ruhig sitzen bleiben konnte. Von Bones  zu einer Ruhephase gezwungen sieht er sich in der misslichen Lage, langsam verrückt zu werden. Die Rettung kommt in der Form seines ersten Offiziers und dessen logischer Sicht der Dinge.<br/>Für den jungen Captain gibt es scheinbar nur eine Lösung, die Admiralität zu bitten ihn eine Aufgabe zu geben.<br/>So sieht sich Jim auf einmal als besserer Gefangenenaufseher. James T. Kirk war nie jemand der sich vor einer Aufgabe scheute, egal wie "gering" sie seien sollte. Nur der Gefangene macht ihn Sorgen?<br/>Wer ist es? und warum ist er hier?<br/>Was wollen die Klingonen? und wird Jims Vergangenheit ihn nie in Ruhe lassen?<br/>Fragen über Fragen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine neue Herrausforderung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe das erste Kapitel überarbeitet, ich brauche ganz dringend einen Beta, falls jemand Zeit und Lust hat ich würde mich freuen.

 

 

Eine Spieluhr, eine Melodie die so traurig ist das sie sich tief ins Herz beißt.  
Die einzige Erinnerung die er mit seiner Kindheit verband. Er war nicht sentimental. Nein.  
Er lebte für den Augenblick. Er war spontan, voller Energie. Lebte, liebte den Kampf. Sentimental? Depressiv?  
Nein. Er schaute in seinen Spiegel. Leuchtend blaue Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte so lange seine Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein gelassen und nun ließ sie ihn nicht mehr los.  
Wieder und wieder diese Melodie. Die Spieluhr. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen.  
Wieder sah er in sein Spiegelbild. Ein Bild durch zuckte ihm. Ein Mensch. Kein Mensch. Mehr als ein Mensch. //Ich bin besser// Die Worte durch zuckten ihn, gefolgt von einen Schauer, der sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Für einen Moment schreckte er von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zurück.  
Er zitterte. Er durfte nicht an sowas denken. Das war doch….verrückt.

  
Der Buzzer seiner Tür erklang. „Captain? “ Spock. Captain. Das war er. Captain James T Kirk. Captain der Enterprise. Er straffte sich kurz und setzte sich schließlich auf einen Stuhl.  
„kommen sie rein Spock.“ Er versuchte seine Stimme wie immer klingen zu lassen. Lächelnd, offen, vertrauensvoll. Aber egal was er tat, es fühlte sich falsch an. Innerlich hoffte er das Spock nichts mitbekommen würde. Spock trat ein. Jim fühlte ihn wie der Vulkanier ihn musterte.  
„Captain, Sie wirken in den letzten Tagen… abgelenkt. Gibt es etwas das Ihren Geist beschäftigt?“  
Ein wenig schmunzelte Jim und zeigte auf ein Platz ihm Gegenüber.  
„Spock, wir sind noch auf der Erde UND wir sind außerhalb des Dienstes, warum nennen sie mich nicht Jim?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah er den Vulkanier an.  
Kurz schien Spock nicht zu wissen was er machen sollte. Es wirkte als wenn er sich nicht besonders wohl fühlen würde. „Wenn Sie das wollen. Jim…gibt es etwas das ihren Geist beschäftigt?“  
Das klang genauso steif, als wenn Spock ihn weiter mit Captain anreden würde. Innerlich seufzte Jim. Dabei hatte er so gehofft,dass sie das überwunden hatten. In der Krankenstation, nach dem er ins Leben zurück geholt wurden war…. Da schienen sie beide sich so nah zu sein und nun. Als wenn dieser Vorfall nie passiert wäre.  
„Jim?“ Spock sprach ihn erneut an. Kurz zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen. „Spock, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten, die Erde zu verlassen.“  
„Nun laut Mr. Scott, dauert es noch exakt 6, 27 Monate.“  
„Das…ist wunderbar.“ Sagte er ein wenig ironisch. „Noch 6 Monate auf der Erde…“  
„6, 27 Monate“ berichtigte ihn Spock. „Spock….“ Stöhnte der junge Captain genervt auf.  
Er wollte nicht wissen, wie lange sie genau noch auf der Erde sein würden. Er wollte nur zurück ins All…  
„Ich wollte nur genau sein.“  
Jim lehnte sich zurück. „Das hilft nicht viel, das heißt nur das wir noch 6, 27 Monate hier auf der Erde sind ohne wirkliche Beschäftigung.“  
Nun sah ihn Spock überracht an, zögerlich fragte er: „Also langweilen sie sich?“  
„Ja, ja irgendwie schon. Es ist…alle scheinen etwas zu tun zu haben. Nyota frischt ihre Xenokenntnisse aller mir bekannten und unbekannten Sprachen auf, Bones hat sich in oder auf einen Berg verkrochen, Sulu und Pavel…sind vermutlich in den Flitterwochen, Scotty bastelt an unserer Enterprise und sie haben ihre kleinen Experimente.“  
Wie zum Protest öffnete Spock den Mund. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, hob Jim beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ich weiß, ich weiß das sind keine kleine Experimente, sondern wichtige Forschungsgrundlagen für was, weiß ich.“  
Einen Moment war es still. Jim starrte auf seinen Tisch.  
Nach einen Augenblick regte sich der Vulkanier.  
„Ich Schlussfolgere, dass Dr. McCoy sie noch nichts wieder gesundgeschrieben hat. Was ungewöhnlich ist, da ihre Werte bereits vor 2 Monaten den allgemeinen Hominiden Standards für gesunde Menschen entsprochen haben.“  
Kurz lachte Jim auf. „Der Schweinepriester will das ich ausgiebigen Urlaub mache, bevor ich meinen….wie sagte er es doch ach ja „meinen Arsch den Weltraum opfere“.“  
„Nun das klingt in der Tat sehr nach dem Doktor. Haben sie daran gedacht den Rat zu folgen?“  
„Kann man so sagen. Ich war…für eine paar Wochen weg.“ Alte Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Unliebsame. „Es hat sie nicht zufrieden gestellt.“ Spocks Worte waren keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Leicht nickte Jim. „nein…nein das war wirklich alles andere als zufrieden stellend.“  
Spock lehnte sich zurück. „Nun, wenn sie wirklich wieder eine Arbeit wollen, sollten sie vielleicht direkt zu der Admiralität gehen. Da Dr. McCoy sich weigert sie Gesund zu schreiben, ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit meines Ehrachtens.“  
Etwas überrascht sah Jim seinen ersten Offizier an. Die Idee war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen.  
„Das…ist in der Tat ….Spock das ist Brillant!“  
„Ich habe nur das logischste Ergebnis in Betracht gezogen.“  
Begeistert von der Idee sprang Jim auf. Er wollte sich umgehend auf den Weg machen. Je eher er wieder etwas zu tun hatte umso besser.  
„Spock, ich liebe ihre Logik!“  
„Das…ist neu.“ Ungläubig sah Spock seinen Captain an. Als er selbst den Raum betreten hatte, wirkte der Captain der Enterprise, fast melancholisch, depressiv. Fast wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Nun war es ihm, als hätte sich das Verhalten seines Captain um gut 180 ° gedreht. Er beschloss dieses seltsame Verhalten im Auge zu behalten. „Es wäre besser wenn ich mich wieder an meinen Experimente machen würde. Sie sind ohnehin gerade im Begriff des Aufbruchs.“  
Jim nickte und hatte endlich seine Jacke gefunden. „Ja das stimmt. Ich muss Admiral Caven erwischen. BEVOR er zum abendlichen Pokern geht. Da hat er immer die beste Laune.“  
Er hielt Spock die Tür auf.  
„Es ist faszinierend, dass sie diese Gegebenheit des alltäglichen Lebens des Admirals wissen.“ Kurz zuckte Jim mit den Schultern. „Keine Kunst, ich bin einer derjenigen, der ihn diese Laune oft genug versaut hat.“ „Faszinierend.“  
Zusammen gingen die beiden aus dem Gebäudekomplex hinaus. Draußen trennten sich ihre Wege, während Spock zu den Laboren der Akademie zurück kehrte, rannte Jim zu der Zentrale der Starfleet. So lebendig hatte er sich seit Wochen nicht gefühlt. Zum ersten mal, seit einer Ewigkeit, spürte er seine unbändige Lebensenergie wieder. Er fühlte sich wieder wie er selbst.

  
Admiral Caven, war bei weitem nicht Pike, aber Caven war einer derjenigen denen er vertraute. Es war kurz vor 18 Uhr als er das Gebäude betrat. Normalerweise verlies Caven immer um genau 18 Uhr die Akademie. Jim war also gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.  
Vor den Räumen des Admirals stehen, atmete er tief durch und riss sich zusammen. Mit ruhigen Atem und gelassenem Gesicht klopfte er an. „Admiral Caven?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, denn kam die Antwort. „Kommen sie rein.“ Jim kam der Aufforderung nach. Caven sah ihn, überrascht aber lächelnd an. „Ah wenn das nicht Captain James T Kirk ist. Dabei sollen sie laut ihrem Arzt immer noch halb Tod in einen Krankenbett liegen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere steht in ihren Krankenblatt Verdacht auf muranische Poken, die höchst ansteckend sind….“ Schmunzelte der Admiral. Er war überraschend groß, an sein ehemaliges schwarzes erinnerten nur noch vereinzelte Strähnen die, die kurzen Silber – grauen Haare durch brachen. Grüne intelligente Augen stachen aus einem offenen, charmanten Gesicht hervor. „Es ist schön zu sehen, das Dr. McCoy übertrieben hat.“  
Jim musste lachen. „Ja übertrieben ist genau das richtige Wort.“  
„Was kann ich für sie tun, mein Junge? Sie wissen genau mit ihnen Pokere ich nicht mehr, sie haben mehr Glück als Verstand.“  
„Das habe ich schon öfter gehört, aber ich bin nicht zum Pokern hier. Wie sie sehen bin ich Kerngesund, ohne Poken, voller Energie und da mein Schiff leider immer noch in den wirklich fähigen Händen des wohl besten Maschinisten der Sternenflotte ist, stehe ich der Zeit ohne Sinnvolle Beschäftigung da.“  
„Haben sie mal an Urlaub gedacht?“ Schmunzelte der Admiral weiter.  
„Ich hab es versucht, war nur leider nichts für mich.“  
„Ich verstehe, Männer wie wir, wir brauchen keinen Urlaub, für uns ist unsere Arbeit der Lohn und die Freizeit die Bestrafung.“  
„So kann man es sagen.“  
Der Admiral setzte sich und seufzte. „Auch wenn ich sie verstehen kann, ich habe im Moment leider nichts was ihren Qualitäten entsprechen würde…“  
Ein kurzer Wehmutstropfen durch fegte Jim. Er hätte an diese Möglichkeit denken sollen. Aber..  
„Nun da man mir sagt das ich ohne hin mehr Glück als Verstand habe, würde es mich wenig stören, wenn die Tätigkeit meinen sogenannten Qualitäten nicht entsprechen würden. Andernfalls müsste ich wohl durch die Bars von San Francisco ziehen und Mitglieder der Admiralität zum einen Pokerspiel herausfordern.“ Seufzte er so theatralisch wie möglich.  
„Bloß nicht!“ Stöhnte Caven auf und schloss einen Moment seine Augen. „Es gibt vielleicht etwas. Ich kann durch aus verstehen, wenn sie es aus persönlichen Gründen nicht tun wollen und es ist wirklich weit unter ihren Qualitäten…. aber es ist das einzige was ich ihnen anbieten kann.“  
Ein Gefühl des Sieges durch fuhr Jim. Nah bitte, der Beweis das er jeden um den Finger wickeln konnte. Trotz des Hochgefühl blieb er nach außen neutral.  
„Egal was es ist – ich tue es.“  
„Sagen sie das nicht zu früh, kommen sie mit ich zeig es ihnen.“  
Verwundert blickte er den Admiral an. „Sie zeigen es mir?“  
„Nun es ist nicht wirklich in den offiziellen Akten, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.“  
Misstrauische sah er auf den Admiral, der sich erhoben hatte. Was um Himmelswillen hatte das zu bedeuten? Schweigend ging der Admiral an ihn vorbei. Mit leicht mulmigem Gefühl folgte Jim ihm. Es ging mit den Fahrstuhl nach unten. Tief unter die Erde. Unten angekommen folgten sie einem langen weiß verkleideter Gang, bis hin zu einen Zellentrakt. Caven blieb davor stehen.  
„Dieses Gefängnis ist für Hochverbrecher errichtet wurden. Glücklicherweise mussten wir bis jetzt noch nie jemanden hier einsperren. Leider haben sich Ereignisse abgespielt die das geändert haben.  
Die Zellen sind ausbruchssicher, aber ….das Verhalten seines Bewohner hat dafür gesorgt, das mehrere Männer ihren Dienst quittiert haben. Ich brauch jemand mit Nerven aus Stahl, der ihn für eine Übergangszeit beaufsichtigt. Jim, ich kann verstehen wenn sie nein sagen. Sie sind Captain eines – des besten Schiffes unserer Flotte und keine Gefängnisaufseher. Aber ich hab nichts anderes für sie im Moment.“  
Wortlos trat Jim an die Tür. Er war bereit alles zu tun um nicht mehr nach denken müssen. Alles und er war sich weiß Gott nicht zu schade einen Gefangenen zu beaufsichtigen.  
Aber….warum schien es Caven so schwer zu fallen ihn mit dieser Aufgabe zu betreuen?  
Das gesamte Verhalten von Caven machte ihn nervös, aber er brauchte diese Aufgabe. Mit fester Stimme fragte er.  
„Wer ist in der Zelle?“  
Wie als wenn Cavens Hoffnung zerstört wurden das Jim ablehnte sah er nach unten, dann atmete er tief ein und aus. „Sehen sie selbst mein Junge.“  
Damit öffnete er die Tür. Jim trat rein und blieb wie von einem Blitz getroffen stehen.  
Er hatte nicht gedacht diesen Mann jemals wieder zu sehen. Für einen Moment, als der Gefangene seinen Blick zu ihm wandte, schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Jim war unfähig zu atmen.  
Dann….  
„Captain was für eine Ehre….dabei hätte ich nicht gedacht Sie je wieder zu sehen.“ Gurrte die Honigsüße Stimme des Gefangenen.

Ein eiskalter Schauer durch fuhr ihn.

In der Zelle war niemand anderes als Khan Nooien Singh.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für Jim stellt sich die Frage, wird er die Aufgabe annehmen oder nicht?  
> Warum ist "er" überhaupt wach?  
> und wer ruft spät Nachts an?  
> Fragen über Fragen und schließlich ein neuer Morgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hadere immer noch mit mir ob da nicht irgendwann eine Kirk x Spock daraus wird.  
> Es ist so...ungewohnt Kirk mit jemand anderen zu Paaren, aber "dieser" Khan ist einfach zu genial.  
> Ich suche immer noch ein Beta, ich würde mich über Kritik, Kommentare UND mögliche Antworten wegen des Paarings freuen.  
> Alles liebe  
> Euere Aki

_Kapitel 2_

 

Geschockt sah Jim auf den Mann in der Zelle. Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
In dieser Zelle saß der Mann, der ihn beinahe alles genommen hätte – Khan Nooien Sing.  
Fast wäre er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück getreten konnte sich aber noch fangen. 

Er wand sich an Caven.

„Ich verstehe nicht Admiral, warum ist ER hier?“   
Caven blickte weder ihn noch den Gefangenen an. Er sah auf die Wand hinter den jungen Captain.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Schock für Sie sein muss. Sie wollten diesen Mann wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, nach allem was passiert ist.“  
„Das ist noch nett gesagt.“ Murrte Jim und hielt sich davon ab zu den Zellen zu sehen, um besagten Mann einen finsteren Blick zu, zu werfen.

Caven fuhr fort: „Wenn Sie mich nicht darum gebeten hätten Ihnen eine Aufgabe zu geben  - “  
„Was denn Captain haben Sie ohne mich zu etwa nichts zu tun?“ Khans Stimme hatte den gleichen amüsierten Ton, wie bei Ihrer Begegnung auf der Enterprise, als er den Admiral unterbrach.

Unbeirrt fuhr Caven fort. „ – hätten Sie nie erfahren, das Khan…hier ist.“  
„Was für eine beruhigende Vorstellung.“

„Jim…“

„Admiral.“  
Caven seufzte und nicht zum ersten Mal seit dem Eintritt des jungen Captain wünschte er sich, das er schon auf den Weg zum Pokern wäre.  
„Jim, mein Junge…ich weiß wie schwer es Ihnen fallen muss diesen Mann zu sehen.“

Khan unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden erneut. „Tut es das, Captain? Dabei dachte ich wir hätten einen Draht zu einander entwickelt….“

Fast am Ende seiner Nerven drehte sich Jim zu Khan. Zornig funkelte er den anderen an. Sein Herz raste und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.  
„Halten. Sie. Die. Klappe!“

„Uhhhhhhhhh wie Ungehalten, was wollen Sie denn tun, wenn nicht?“ Khans graublaue Augen blitzten  vor Vergnügen, über Jims Reaktion.  
Noch bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte, stellte sich der Admiral ins sein Blickfeld um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Jim…sie müssen es nicht -.“

„Oh ich werde es tun! Ich habe keine Angst vor diesen Bastard! Ich werde diesen verdammten Mistkerl bewachen. Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm!“  
„Sind  sie sich sicher Captain?“ gurrte Khan.

Caven atmete tief ein und aus.  
„Gut, wenn sie darauf bestehen..“  
„Ja das tue ich! Aber nun möchte ich verdammt noch mal wissen, warum dieser Mistkerl nicht mehr tief gefrostet ist!?“

Khan knurrte leise. „Mein lieber Captain Sie sollten auf ihre Ausdrucksform achten. Immerhin befinden Sie sich gerade in Gegenwart von Menschen, die weit mehr wert sind als Sie. Seien Sie lieber Dankbar das sie noch leben…“

Jim biss sich auf die Lippen, er wollte Khan am liebsten  den Hals um drehen. Es viel ihm schwer sich auf Cavens Antwort zu konzentrieren. Welcher sich reichlich Zeit mit der Antwort lies.  Er überlegte wie er am besten Anfangen sollte.

„Nun, Khan…hat sich nicht nur auf der Erde…Feinde gemacht. Das Klingonische Imperium hat mehrmals versucht seine Cryokammer ausfindig zu machen, um ihn in ihre Hände zu bekommen, das konnten wir nicht zulassen. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wenn Sie  die Cryokammer gefunden hätten.“Cavens Stimme wurde leise, so das Jim ihn nur noch schwer verstehen konnte.  
„Er hat die Cryokammern seiner Crew so manipuliert, dass nur er sie öffnen kann. Seine Crew ist sicher. Aber bei ihm….Admiral Marcus hat es geschafft ihn wieder zu wecken. Das hätten die Klingonen ebenso geschafft. Verstehen  Sie Jim, wir durften nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn bekommen. –Entweder  Sie würden Ihn auf der Stelle töten, oder aber sein Wissen ausnutzen. Sein Wissen, in den Händen der Klingonen wäre für die Erde, für die Sternflotte fatal.“  
 Tausend Gedanken schossen Jim durch den Kopf. Viele davon beinhalteten: //Lasst ihn doch Sterben.//; // So jemand wie er verdient es unseren Schutz nicht.// ; //Ob ich Khan in einen Shuttle direkt an die Klingonen ausliefern kann, OHNE das es jemanden auffällt?//.

Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er konnte sich genug beherrschen um diese Gedanken nicht laut Preis zu geben.  
„Das …klingt….einleuchtend.“ Brachte er gepresst hervor. „Wird er nicht…versuchen aus zu brechen?“

„Die Zelle ist  Ausbruchssicher, nur eine ausgewählte Zahl von Personen weiß von diesen Trakt und… jeder, der hier ein und ausgeht wird genauestens Kontrolliert.  Jeder der den Dienst Quittiert, unterschreibt eine Erklärung, dass diese….Angelegenheit nicht an  die Außenwelt dringt.“  
Mit bitterem Beigeschmack starrte Jim den Admiral an. „Das…klingt …sehr sicher…“ noch immer konnte er nur gepresst sprechen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Das war alles  einfach nur verrückt! Einen Wahnsinnigen so, so einfach davon kommen zu lassen und nun auch noch zu beschützen.  
„Jim wir tun unser Bestes, es ist alles andere als perfekt, aber es ist das Beste was uns einfällt.“

Cavens Stimme hatte einen bitteren Beigeschmack und Jim konnte nicht umhin, dass er ihm Leid tat.  
Immerhin musste er nun den ganzen Mist ausbaden den Admiral Marcus verzapft hatte.  
„Was denn Admiral können Sie mich nicht töten? Würde das etwa gegen ihre Moralvorstellungen verstoßen?“

Unbeirrt blickte Caven den jungen Captain nun direkt an, ohne Khans Spott auch nur mit einer Reaktion zu würdigen. „Können Sie verstehen in welcher Lage wir uns befinden?“  
„Ja. Es gefällt mir nicht. Aber…wann soll ich anfangen?“  
„Morgen früh Punkt 0800.“  
„Und kommen Sie ja nicht zu spät Captain…ich kann es kaum erwarten sie wieder zu sehen.“

 

In dieser Nacht lag Jim noch lange wach. Sein Kopf drehte sich. Konnte das alles wahr sein?  
Dabei hatte er doch gerade gehofft, das alles wieder – seinen normalen Gang gehen würde.  
Und nun?  
Er hatte das Gefühl das sich sein Magen ….sein gesamtes Inneres auf den Kopf stellen würde.  
Sein Comunikator piepte. Mürrisch sah er auf. Verdammt wer musste ihn um den jetzt stören?

„Jim?“ Es war Nyota. 

„Nyota, was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Ich hab von Spock gehört, das du Admiral Caven anflehen wolltest, dir eine Sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu geben, hat es geklappt?“  
Einen Moment saß Jim mit offenem Mund da. Die Vorstellung das Spock und Nyota über ihn redeten gefiel ihm nicht wirklich.  
„Was…wie? Wieso redet ihr über mich….wann redet ihr über mich….oh Gott ich will es gar nicht wissen…“

Nyota lachte mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme auf.  
„Beruhig dich, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich bin ihn auf den Rückweg begegnet, er war sehr durch einander. Es braucht einiges um diese Reaktion bei einem  Vulkanier auszulösen, Scotty und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht…und…es war erstaunlich leicht ihn zum Reden zu bringen.“                                        

„Na toll.“ Murrte er leiser.  „Und in Folge dessen hat dir unser Lieblingsvulkanier brühwarm erzählt das…?“ auffordernd sah er sie an.

„Nun er sagte er macht sich sorgen um dein Wohlbefinden“, gekonnt fing Sie an Spock zu imitieren.

„ ´der Captain scheint sich in einer Krise zu befinden, ausgelöst durch ein Mangel an adäquaten Tätigkeiten.  Ich habe ihm, das offensichtlichste geraten, sich bei der Admiralität zu melden und er war wie ausgewechselt. Ich befürchte der Captain befindet sich in einer  mentalen Krise.´ Das waren etwa seine Worte.“  
„Das bezweifele ich nicht, es klingt sehr nach ihm – Such dir einen neuen Freund, du kannst ihn viel zu gut nach machen. Das ist unheimlich.“  
Nyota verdrehte nur die Augen und fuhr fort.  
„Und wie du siehst, ich wollte nur wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Immerhin will ich nicht,  wenn die  Enterprise fertig, ist unter einen neuen Captain dienen müssen.“

Fast musste Jim schmunzeln, bei ihrer liebevollen Stimme.   
Auch wenn Sie alle gerade etwas mehr als ein Jahr zusammen dienten, war die Crew  schon zu einer engen Familie zusammen gewachsen.  
„Jeder  andere Captain der über dir und Spock dient, würde nach 3 Monaten seinen Dienst quittieren.“ Stichelte er ein wenig, wurde aber mit einen ernsten Blick Gestraft.

„James T. Kirk, du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagen, was du erreicht hast.“  
„Ja Mama. Admiral Caven konnte…“

Mitten im Satz stoppte er. Ja was hatte der Admiral gekonnt? Was sollte er sagen. Viel durfte er nicht sagen, obwohl er es gerne gemacht hätte. Wobei das ein sehr interessantes Gespräch gewesen wäre.

//Ja Nyota, Caven hat mir eine neue Aufgabe gegeben, ich bin jetzt der Gefängnisaufseher, von dem Mann der unser Schiff zerstört und mich beinahe getötet hätte. Wie ich damit klar komme?  
Keine Ahnung? Warum er wach ist? Die Klingonen wollen ihn töten oder ihn und sein Wissen benutzen….und ja ich würde ihnen, ihn gern übergeben…aber nur um zu sehen wie sie ihn…//  
Okay so kam er auch nicht weiter.  
„Jim was konnte dir Caven?“  
Irgendwas musste er ihr erzählen. Irgendwas…Ihm fiel etwas ein, zwar nicht das Beste, aber eine Lüge die sie ihm abkaufen könnte. Hoffentlich.  
„Er hat mir eine Aufgabe geben, die wie er meint zwar weit unter meinen Qualitäten ist, aber das ist mir immer noch lieber als gar nichts zu tun…“  
„Nun komm schon, was ist es? Es wird wohl kaum top Secret sein.“  
Einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Jim ertappt, dann wurde ihm klar, dass es nur ein Scherz war.  
„Nein, nein ich helfe ihm nur ein wenig bei den Schreibkram, aber das muss kein anderer wissen, okay?“  
„DU…und schreibkram? Du machst nicht mal deinen eigenen  Schreibkram.“‘  
Etwas beleidigt sah Jim zur Seite, „Das stimmt nicht….“  
„Ja Missionsberichte verfasst und verfälscht  du gerne, aber andere ignorierst du gerne. Na vielleicht tut dir das auch ganz gut  Caven bei so etwas zu helfen.“  
Noch immer etwas beleidigt nickte Jim.  
„Ja vielleicht hast du recht.“

„Denn viel Spaß bei deiner neuen Arbeit morgen. Gute Nacht.“  
„Nacht.“

Damit wurde der Screen  schwarz. Jim seufzte. Spock machte sich also sorgen und Nyota…und scheinbar auch Scotty. Also würde es bald seine ganze Crew erfahren. Na toll.  
Auf das Donnerwetter von Bones konnte er sich schon gefasst machen. Wie war das? Der Captain war der ranghöchste und der am meisten Respektierte? Von wegen!

Er ließ sich frustriert zurück ins Bett sinken. War es ein Fehler gewesen sich auf diese Aufgabe einzulassen? Er wusste es nicht, aber er würde es sehr bald wissen.

 

In dieser Nacht schlief Jim schlecht. Er träumte von Iowa, von Sam…und von Frank.

In seinen Traum hörte er immer wieder die Melodie der Spieluhr die ihm einfach nicht mehr aus den Kopf gehen wollte. Woher kannte er diese Melodie und warum ging sie ihm nicht aus den Kopf?  
Schweiß gebadet wachte er um 0400 auf. Zu spät um weiter zu schlafen, er stand auf, machte sich fertig und  beschloss Joggen zu gehen

Die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Sie machte seinen Kopf frei und befreite ihn somit von all den sorgenvollen Gedanken die er mit sich trug.

Um diese Uhrzeit war kaum jemand unterwegs. Es war, als wäre er ganz alleine auf den Planeten.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Bones wollte doch das er etwas Gutes an der Erde fand. Joggen, war definitiv gut.  
Nach dem er knapp eine Stunde gelaufen war, kehrte er um, um sich für seinen Tag fertig zu machen.

 

Gegen genau  um 0759  stand er, überraschend gut gelaunt im Gang vor den Gefängnistrakt. Das Joggen hatte ihm gut getan und er wollte sich den Tag stellen.  Es gab keine Aufgabe vor der sich ein James Tiberius Kirk fürchtete. Er legte sich mit Romulaner aus anderen Zeiten, wütenden Vulkaniern und Supervulkanen an. Da würde ein einziger Gefangener doch keine Probleme machen!  
Admiral Caven erwartete ihn bereits.  Das Aussehen des Admirals sagte Jim, das es wohl eine lange Poker Nacht gewesen war. „Guten Morgen Admiral. Wie ich sehe hatten sie eine angenehme Nacht.“

Ein leises brummen erklang von Caven. „Sicher. Ein Morgen der so früh beginnt ist nie gut.“  
Krampfhaft versuchte sich Caven nun das Gähnen zu verkneifen.  
„Sind Sie bereit, für Ihre neue Arbeit?“  
„Sicher, ich kann es kaum erwarten.“  
„Gott bewahre uns…. Also dann, übergebe ich Ihnen hiermit die inoffizielle Verantwortung für unseren Gefangenen. Heute Abend um exakt 2000  werden Sie abgelöst.

Bis dahin sind Sie für ihn verantwortlich.“  
Jim nickte und nahm die Zelltrakt Schlüsselkarte entgegen.  
„Na dann Jim, viel …was auch immer.“ Damit verabschiedete sich Caven. Einen Moment lang sah Jim ihm nach, dann sah er zur Tür. Er verharrte, erst dann zog er die Karte durch und öffnete somit die Tür. Die leuchtend weiße Glassphaser Tür glitt mit einen leises rauschen zur Seite.  
„Guten Morgen, Captain. Ich habe die ganze Nacht, keine Auge zu macht und an Sie gedacht.  Ich habe mich gefragt ob sie den Mut haben, zu kommen….“ Khan Augen blitzen förmlich. Diese Blaugrauen Augen …Jim schluckte.

Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

 

~tbc~


	3. Ein Essen mit Folgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jims erster Tag als Gefängniswärter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo ich hab jetzt eine Betaleserin, die zwar nur begrenzt Zeit hat aber immerhin.  
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :)

Kapitel 3  
  
Gekonnt überging Jim Khans Kommentare. Sollte der andere doch reden.  
Immerhin war er nicht in einer Zelle aus ausbruchsicherem Sicherheitsglas.   
Nein, er, James T. Kirk, bewachte diesen Irren.  
Er setzte sich auf den einzigen Sessel, der direkt auf die Zelle ausgerichtet war und lehnte sich zurück.   
„Oh Captain, wie es aussieht, habe ich Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sehen ja so begeistert aus. Hatten  Sie etwa etwas Besseres vor?“  
Statt sich mit einer Antwort herumzuschlagen, holte Jim sein PAD hervor. Uhuras Spötteleien hatten einen wahren Kern: Er hatte massenhaft Schreibkram zu erledigen. Jetzt war die ideale Zeit.  
Er würde Khan nicht zu hören; sollte sich dieser doch mit seinem eigenen Gift injizieren.  
  
Den halben Tag verbrachte er mit der Aufarbeitung der liegengebliebenen Schreibarbeiten.  
Fähnrich Hill und Commander Jackson hatten eine Woche vor dem Vorfall auf  Nibiru darum gebeten, ein gemeinsames Quartier zugeteilt zu bekommen. Glücklicherweise hatten beide die tragischen Vorfälle überlebt und hatten vor, noch auf der Erde zu heiraten.  
Jim sorgte dafür, dass die beiden auf der reparierten Enterprise ein gemeinsames Quartier bekämen. Sowieso musste er sich die Quartierpläne ansehen. Die Aufteilung fand normalerweise nach Rang stand. Unter den Rängen ging man dann alphabetisch vor.   
Eigentlich war er mit dieser Aufteilung zufrieden und wollte sich nicht viel mehr in diese Arbeit einmischen. Dennoch, ein paar kleine Abwandlungen mussten sein.   
So würden Sulu und Pavel sich ein Doppelquartier teilen, bestehend aus zwei Räumen und einem gemeinsamen Bad.   
Uhura würde ein Einzelquartier direkt neben Spocks bekommen.   
Blieb im Endeffekt ein Doppelquartier übrig. Als Captain stand ihm zwar durchaus ein Einzelquartier zu, aber wenn er durch dieses „Opfer“ seine Crew glücklich machen konnte, nahm er es gerne in Kauf. Er würde sich mit Bones dieses Doppelquartier teilen.  
Unbewusst schmunzelte er bei dieser katastrophalen Vorstellung.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das Ihnen diese ganze… Papierarbeit so viel Spaß macht, Captain. Sie sehen mir nicht wie der typische Bürokrat aus.“  
Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr den jungen Captain bei der Stimme des anderen. Diese leise Säuseln….   
Er schluckte und versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Heute Morgen beim Joggen hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, Khan nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu ignorieren und bis jetzt war ihm das, trotz des ganzen Starrens, auch gelungen.  
Aber nun fing der Gefangene an, mit dieser seltsamen, ruhigen, gurrenden Stimme zu sprechen. Diese Stimme hatte Kirk schon auf dem Schiff fast verrückt gemacht. Er hatte sich dem anderen auf gewisse Art nah gefühlt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt schien es, als würden sie tatsächliche eine Verbindung zueinander haben.  
Für einen Moment verharrte seine Hand über dem Pad. Sollte er auf Khan eingehen? Nein… Nein, das wäre wohl unklug.   
„Kommen Sie Captain, ich weiß, dass Sie mit mir sprechen wollen. Sie versuchen so krampfhaft mich zu ignorieren, das ist schon fast… niedlich.“   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jim, wie Khan an der Glaswand entlang ging, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren.   
Tief durchatmend richtete er seine Augen wieder auf sein PAD. Verdammt… wo war er gerade gewesen? Quartieraufteilung genau, und die Neuerungen im Warpkern, die Scotty ihm geschickt hat. Als Captain musste er immerhin mit allem vertraut sein.  
Der Warpkern… wo sein Leben für ein Moment geendet hatte…  
Erneut durch fuhr ihn ein Schauer. Von einem zum anderen Moment wurde ihm eiskalt. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und sein Mund fühlte sich rau und trocken an. Fast krampfhaft schluckte er. Seine Hand krallte sich in die Armlehne, als es ihm immer schwerer fiel zu Atem. Seltsam, dabei spürte er förmlich wie sein Herz raste, und doch bekam er keine Luft.  
Der Gedanke an diese immense….  
  
„Kirk.“ Khan war stehen geblieben. Seine Stimme war klar und durchdringend.   
Sie holte Jim aus seiner Erinnerung, die ihn kurzzeitig überwältigt hatte.

 „Alles in Ordnung“, sagte er reflexartig, während er sich wieder beruhigt. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst WO er sich wirklich befand und vor allem mit wem.   
Zögerlich sah er Khan zum ersten Mal wirklich an.  
Khan erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu zögern.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick, diesen Ausdruck in Ihrem Gesicht. Es ist der Abgrund, der Sie nicht loslässt. Nicht wahr?  
Sie waren für einen Moment fern von allem und dann wurden Sie zurückgerissen und die Finsternis umschloss Sie. Fraß sich tief in Ihr Herz. Seitdem lässt sie Sie nicht mehr los.“  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Jim sein Gegenüber an. Dann blinzelte er und lehnte sich zurück. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.   
Seitdem er aufgewacht war, versuchte er diesen Gefühlen tief in sich eine Form zu geben, aber nie gelang es ihm.   
Stattdessen frustrierte es ihn, dass niemand sie verstehen konnte, nicht mal er selbst.   
Sie entglitten ihm immer wieder. Doch Khan sprach ganz natürlich darüber. Sein Blick glitt auf das PAD vor ihm. Was wusste Khan von diesen Emotionen? Woher kannte der sogenannte Übermensch sie?  Konnte er ihn vielleicht wirklich verstehen? Es war egal. Er würde sich nicht auf dessen kleines Spielchen einlassen.   
Lächelnd setzte Jim ein Pokerface auf und sah Khan an.   
„Stecken Sie sich Ihre Gedankenspiele sonst wo hin.  
Sie können erzählen was Sie wollen. Ich bin keines der üblichen Red Shirts, die hier arbeiten. Ich falle auf Ihre Tricks nicht rein. Sagen Sie was Sie wollen, aber ICH werde diesen Dienst nicht quittieren.“   
Er setzte sein typisches Kirk-Lächeln auf.   
  
Für einen Moment sah Khan ihn überrascht an. Scheinbar hatte er damit nicht gerechnet. Was denn, hatte er etwa gehofft, dass er, der jüngste Captain in der Sternenflotte, ihm sein Herz ausschütten würde?  
Na, da hatte er sich aber geirrt! Nicht mit einem Captain James T. Kirk! Eher würde er untergehen, als Khan diese Genugtuung zu geben.   
  
Am frühen Nachmittag kam das Mittagessen. Das Essen für Khan und ihn kam mit dem Turbolift hinab. Ein köstlicher, warmer Duft erfüllte augenblicklich den ganzen Raum.   
Jim sah darauf. Sein Magen zog sich vor Hunger langsam zusammen. Es roch fantastisch frisch und unverwechselbar nach einer Küche, wo noch alles auf die „alte“ Art selbst gekocht wurde.   
Okay DAS würde er wohl definitiv vermissen. Essen, das nicht aus dem Replikator kam, das nicht an den Nahrungsverteiler angeschlossen war. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.  
Khans leises Knurren ließ ihn auf sehen.   
Zum ersten Mal seit gestern, sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn  wütend und voller Verachtung an.   
Nicht, dass es Jim etwas ausmachen würde, nur verstand er diese Veränderung nicht. Verwirrt versuchte er, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen und musterte ihn.   
Es hatte sich nichts verändert, nur dass das Essen gekommen war. Warum also schaute Khan so zornig?   
Die Antwort bekam er ohne eine Frage stellen zu müssen.   
„Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet Kirk.“ Khan spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus.   
„Aber Sie sind genauso wertlos wie der restliche Abschaum, der hier ein- und ausging. Der zeigen wollte, wie angeblich ‚überlegen‘ -“ „STOP!“ rief Jim und versuchte das alles irgendwie zu verstehen.  
Aber er verstand es nicht. Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Okay…was meinen Sie? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht – außer Sie ignoriert und das können Sie mir nicht mal übel nehmen! SIE haben MEIN Schiff und MEINE Crew gefährdet und mich kurzzeitig getötet…was nur  halb so wichtig ist -wie auch immer- da können Sie nicht erwarten, dass wir….“ Er schnappte nach Luft und suchte nach Worten. „Dass wir Freunde werden? Das können Sie nicht glauben. Also, was soll das?“ fauchte er.   
Khans Haltung veränderte sich, sie blieb aber angespannt. Jims Worte schienen nicht das zu sein, was Khan dachte. Zumindest nicht ganz.  
„Dann geben Sie mir mein Essen Captain! Oder wollen Sie mich zur Rache zappeln lassen?“ zischte er.   
„Momentmal!“ Jim war aufgesprungen. „Natürlich gebe ich Ihnen Ihr Essen! Warum auch nicht? Ich habe nur den Duft genossen – Himmel, ich hatte seit meiner Zeit auf der Akademie kein selbst gekochtes Essen mehr. Auf der Enterprise gibt es nur Replikatoressen und zu Hause…na, sagen wir mal, ich bin kein besonders guter Koch. Aber das ist auch egal!“ Wütend schnappte er sich Khans Essen und stellte es ohne Umschweife in die dafür vorgesehene Luke, von der aus es direkt in Khans Zelle weiter geleitet wurde. Wütend setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Allein der Gedanke, dass Khan glaubte, er würde ihn um Essen betteln lassen, verdarb ihm den Hunger.  
Dabei hatte es so gut gerochen… Und nun wurde ihm bei dem Geruch schlecht.  
  
Lange sah Khan den anderen an.  
Er hatte es am Vorabend als willkommene Abwechslung gesehen, dass nun der Captain der Enterprise für ihn verantwortlich sein würde. Es gefiel ihm, wie dieser jedes Mal unmerklich zusammenzuckte, wenn er mit ihm sprach.   
Kirk konnte sagen was er wollte, aber er würde es nicht schaffen, ihn zu ignorieren, zumindest nicht auf Dauer.  
So hatte Khan weiter gemacht, hier ein wenig und da ein wenig  gestichelt. Nur ein paar Worte, die der Captain jedoch fast gekonnt ignoriert hatte. Fast. Innerlich lächelte er, als er dabei zusah wie Kirk jedes Mal zusammen zuckte, wenn er ihn Ansprach.  
Gut, die Ausnahme war der Vorfall, in dem der Captain mit einem Mal regelrecht erstarrt war. Khan kannte die Anzeichen, in seiner Ära hatte er sie oft gesehen. Menschen, die den Tod gestreift haben. Menschen die tot WAREN. Es war immer dasselbe gewesen.   
Im 20. und 21. Jahrhundert hatten die Menschen von den „Nah – Tod – Erfahrungen“ fast geschwärmt. /Ich habe das Licht gesehen, alles wurde ruhig und ich wusste, alles wird gut./ Diese Narren freuten sich, wenn sie dann doch weiterleben durften.   
Doch zu seiner Zeit kannten die Menschen die Finsternis, die mit dem Licht kam.   
Erst wenn ein Lebewesen wirklich bereit ist loszulassen, wenn es mit allem abgeschlossen hat, dann ist es wirklich tot.   
Egal, was die biologischen Funktionen sagen. Zu seiner Zeit gab es viele Individuen, die innerlich bereits tot waren, deren Körper aber noch weiter existierte.   
Sie kamen nicht mit den Umständen der Zeit klar.  
 Aber es gab auch diejenigen, die wirklich tot WAREN. Die alles beendet hatten und die wieder zurückgeholt wurden. Die ihren Überlebenswillen wiedergefunden hatten. Und die von der Finsternis empfangen wurden und nicht von dem hellen, ach so warmen Licht. Diese Finsternis des Lebens war kalt und fraß sich tief in die Knochen. Sie schlich sich bis in die letzte Ecke des Geistes. Nur die stärksten konnten ihr für immer entkommen. Khan lächelte.  
Er fragte sich, wann der Blauäugige dem Tod begegnet war. Noch schien er nicht mit der Finsternis klar zu kommen… Ob er  vielleicht sogar daran zerbrechen würde?  
  
Eigentlich schade. Kirk war so eine hervorragende Abwechslung. Nicht so langweilig wie diese schwachen, seelenlosen, dummen Geschöpfe, die vor ihm da gewesen waren. Nein. Bei weitem nicht.  
  
Und doch, als das Essen kam, da verhielt er sich genau wie die anderen wertlosen Geschöpfe.  
Als er Khan nicht sofort sein Essen brachte, konnte dieser sich denken, was passieren würde.   
Kirk würde diese lächerliche Macht, die er nun hatte, nutzen um sich an ihm zu rechen. Er würde verlangen, dass er, Khan Nooien Sing, um sein Essen bettelte. Angewidert sah er auf den blonden jungen Mann. Malte sich Kirk aus, wie er bettelte? Schaute er deswegen so lächerlich verträumt auf das Essen? Kirk war Abschaum. Er hätte ihn auf der Brücke der USS Vengance töten sollen! Er würde nicht betteln. Er würde eher auf sein Essen verzichten, diese dummen Sprüche ignorieren, die auf seinen Verzicht folgen würden.  
Er knurrte.  
Kirk sah auf, seine strahlend blauen Augen schauten ihn….verwirrt an – warum auch immer. War dieser Abschaum etwa noch bei der Vorstellung, wie ER, Khan Nooien Sing, um sein eigenes Essen bettelte?  
Abschaum! Wertloser Abschaum!   
Er ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf, sprühte sein Gift in Worten auf den Captain. Er erwartete dessen hämisches Grinsen zu sehen, doch der Blick wurde nur verwirrter.  
Ratlos, fast verletzt starrten ihn die blauen Augen an.   
Bis ein „STOP!“ seinen Redeschwall durchbrach.  
Der Captain stand auf und schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst, stattdessen musste er sich anhören, warum er ignoriert wurde – als wenn er das nicht wüsste! Glaubte der Blonde wirklich, dass er wollte, dass sie sich auf einer privaten Ebene näherkamen? Das war lächerlich.   
Kirk schien seinen Zorn nicht mal ansatzweise zu verstehen, also forderte er das, was seins war, ein.  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung, verweigerte der Blonde es ihm nicht.   
Im Gegenteil, er verteidigte sich, anstatt ihn zu dominieren.   
Verwundert sah Khan, wie sein Essen direkt zu ihm kam und sich Kirk auf dem Stuhl niederlies, ohne sein eignes Essen anzurühren.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis Khan verstand. Kirk war beleidigt. Er war beleidigt, weil er ihm so etwas zutraute. Während er sein, zum ersten Mal wirklich heißes, Essen genoss, musterte er seinen „Wächter“.  
Er sah zur Seite, sein Gesicht war vor Wut gerötet.  
Die strahlend blauen Augen funkelten den Tisch und das Essen böse an. Khan schmunzelte.  
Der Mann, dem er beinahe alles genommen hatte, hatte keinerlei Interesse an Machtspielchen.   
Im Gegensatz zu dem lächerlichen Abschaum, der vor ihm da gewesen war. Der Abschaum, der versucht hatte, ihn zu dominieren, ihn leiden zu lassen ohne dass sie ihn kannten.  
Wahrlich, James Tiberius Kirk war nicht wie sie. Er war nicht wie er selbst. Aber er war interessant.  
Sehr interessant.

 ~tbc~


End file.
